


Перечеркнутые маршруты

by blueberrysol



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с Kingsman Fest на diary.ru: "Спасти мир Эггзи спас, но провал финального теста никто не забыл. Дел у Кингсмен невпроворот, поэтому его оставляют в штате, но «на птичьих правах», так сказать. Развитие событий на усмотрение автора". </p>
<p>У этого текста три финала, судьба персонажей зависит именно от вас. </p>
<p>Огромное спасибо polza, которая не только горела со мной, но и бетила этот текст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перечеркнутые маршруты

  
_You said I could have anything I wanted, but I  
just couldn’t say it out loud._

«Litany In Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out», Richard Siken

\- Я бы предпочел, Гэри, чтобы ты поднялся с пола.  
\- _Эггси._  
Он сидит у ног Гарри и старается не думать, что некогда мистер Пиклз сидел так же и что в день испытания Гарри нажал на курок.  
\- Мне нравится твой дом, - здесь он впервые.  
\- Спасибо, - чуть раздраженно Гарри добавляет: – Может, ты пересядешь на диван?  
\- Слишком много хороших манер на сегодня, Гарри.  
Все начинается с подготовки к новому учебному занятию, которой не занимается никто, кроме Эггси. Остальных – выпускников Кембриджа, Оксфорда и даже Сент-Эндрюса – зваными ужинами не удивишь.  
Удивить ими можно Эггси.  
Он не жалуется и успевает попросить Рокси о помощи, но незваная помощь приходит еще раньше.  
Эггси полагает, что отвлекать курсантов от обучения запрещено. Без спроса забирать их из штаба – тоже.  
Эггси надеется, Гарри переговорил или собирается переговорить с Мерлином, потому что в голову Эггси приходит только одна реплика: «Кто же виноват, что мой наставник такая заноза в вашей заднице?»  
Не самая удачная его реплика, надо сказать.  
А потом они пытаются выучить предназначения вилок, и Эггси осваивает их почти моментально. Гарри, когда показывает, наклоняется над ним, его ладони иногда соприкасаются с ладонями Эггси, выправляют движения, слово Эггси сделан из мягкой глины.  
Вино, которое они пьют после, вдвое старше Эггси. Он не запоминает его названия, а свой бокал допивает слишком быстро. Он проваливается; наверное, он проваливает все немыслимые – мыслимых здесь нет – испытания хорошего тона.  
А потом он нарушает их снова, садится возле ног Гарри Харта, через несколько минут уже упирается в его колено лбом, через несколько – засыпает. Рядом с Гарри он чувствует себя спокойно.

***

  
_Let’s admit, without apology, what we do to each other._

«Detail of the Fire», Richard Siken

Задание выполнено.  
Эггси слишком измотан, чтобы требовать объяснений. Завтра может выясниться, что он выбывает из соревнования – словно на чертовом телешоу. Но завтра наступит не позднее полуночи, не минутой раньше, и Эггси покидает здание с намерением крепко выспаться.  
Он спускается по каменным ступеням, расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и впервые за день расслабляется. Эггси старается не наступать на трещины – как в детстве, – когда направляется к одному из такси. И он почти уже готов отправиться в особняк, но слышит знакомый голос.  
Гарри окликает его.  
\- Остальные, полагаю, приятно проводят время?  
\- Нам сказали только, что задание закончено. Никто не знает, в чем именно оно заключалось. По мне, так мы просто провели пару часов в компании людей, готовых перегрызть друг другу глотки. Может, задача была в том, чтобы не попытаться убить никого из этих кретинов.  
\- Они предпочли бы, чтобы их считали хорошими приятелями и – как минимум – неглупыми собеседниками. Кстати, - добавляет Гарри, - Мерлин на сегодняшний вечер отпускает вас.  
\- Не похоже на него.  
\- Я предположил, что вы станете командой, когда хоть несколько часов проведете за пределами казармы. Он согласился, что в межличностном общении я, возможно, всегда несколько превосходил его.  
\- И как вы только общий язык находите?  
\- Вместе учились, - улыбается Гарри.  
Воспоминания, очевидно, приятные.  
\- Пойдем, - говорит он. – Он знает, что я собирался выкрасть тебя.  
\- То есть мне не надо пытаться стать командой с остальными? – прищуривается Эггси. – И не расстраивайся, если ровно в двенадцать я превращусь в тыкву.  
\- До двенадцати еще много времени.  
В машине Эггси почти не смотрит на Гарри. Вместо этого он рассматривает дома, мимо которых они проносятся, считает светофоры – игра на бдительность, привычная с самого детства. Его клонит в сон, только Эггси не знает, насколько уместным будет заснуть сейчас, и он пытается придумать, что можно обсудить с Гарри.  
Он боится задавать вопросы, боится наскучить Гарри. Он не знает, какие оставить на потом; все равно когда-нибудь случится самый неподходящий из моментов, когда Эггси придет в голову задать как минимум половину из оставшихся.  
\- Расскажешь о своем собеседовании?  
Гарри кивает.  
Позади остается светофор, еще один – Эггси наконец сбился со счета.  
\- Было намного сложнее.  
\- Еще скажи, заставляли по воде ходить.  
\- Отправляли в страны Третьего мира – мы должны были за двадцать четыре часа попасть домой. Мне пришлось наниматься в телохранители, а Мерлин просто купил билеты. И до сих пор не сознается, откуда взял деньги.  
\- Готов поспорить, это забавная история.  
\- Моей любимой была версия с ограблением банка. Можешь взять на вооружение, если…  
\- Если что? Не смогу стать Ланселотом? Не надейся.  
У Гарри чуть приподнимаются уголки губ, и Эггси улыбается в ответ:  
\- Тебе от меня так просто не отделаться.  
Через полчаса они оказываются у дома Гарри, и Эггси пытается вспомнить, как оказался здесь впервые.  
\- Голоден?  
Эггси кивает.  
\- Я не ставлю под сомнение твои новоприобретенные умения, но посчитал нужным приготовить блюдо, для которого понадобятся только вилка и нож.  
\- Меня больше интересовало выполнение задания. Учитывая отсутствие каких-либо инструкций, не следовало упускать ни одной мелочи.  
\- От вас требовалось только присутствие. Мерлин хотел познакомить вас с людьми, разделившими свои капиталы с нами.  
\- Проще говоря, всю жизнь мы будем лизать им задницы.  
\- Да, так действительно проще.  
Гарри достает из холодильника прикрытое кулинарной фольгой блюдо, ставит в духовку. Эггси отмечает: рядом с бытовой техникой Гарри смотрится нелепо, совсем безобидно. Этот образ – Гарри Харт в белой рубашке с закатанными руками, в красном фартуке – совсем не укладывается у Эггси в голове.  
Мысленно Эггси пытается привыкнуть к нему, хорошенько запомнить, чтобы потом зарисовать. Показывать свои работы он не собирается никому.  
На тарелке – курица под соусом, название которого Эггси опасается произносить. Гарри рассказывает, что готовить научился уже в Кингсмен, причем пользоваться старался только аутентичными английскими рецептами конца XIX века.  
Странно, что не времен короля Артура, думает Эггси. Он предпочел бы простой, понятный и – главное – быстрый сэндвич, но вспоминает правила приличия:  
\- Мне помочь чем-то?  
\- Нет, ты можешь просто посидеть.  
«И, _пожалуйста_ , ничего не трогай», - добавляет про себя Эггси. Ничего, когда они с матерью еще ходили в гости, его тоже просили ничего не трогать – возможно, уже тогда в их квартире барахлил душ.  
Гарри нарезает фрукты. Он говорит, их нельзя резать заранее, нужно добавить к курице непосредственно после приготовления, и только тогда технология рецепта окажется соблюденной. Эггси, в общем-то, плевать. Он наблюдает, как Гарри управляется с ножом, смотрит, как по разделочной доске течет сок от фруктов – на доске грейпфрут, карамбола и киви.  
\- Я не имею права спрашивать, что там с Валентайном, да?  
\- Гэри…  
 _\- Эггси._  
\- Эггси. Нет, ты не можешь.  
\- И ты все равно мне расскажешь?  
Стоило попытаться.  
Гарри не поворачивается, но Эггси уверен – он улыбается.  
\- Мерлин предполагает, что без людей, которых мы ежедневно видим на первых полосах, не обойдется. Первое и главное, что ты должен запомнить: никому нельзя доверять.  
\- Не запомнил бы этого раньше – не сидел бы здесь. В смысле, - не то чтобы Эггси очень хотелось посвящать Гарри в детали своего прошлого, связанные с магазинными кражами и варкой мета, – меня несколько раз сдавали, так что, окей, хорошо, не доверять никому, заметано. Дальше?  
Ты продолжаешь доверять мне, думает Гарри.  
\- Скорее всего, Валентайн уже проводит или вот-вот начнет проводить опыты на людях.  
Опыты на людях. Звучит хреново, причем звучит хреново всегда, идет ли речь о Хиросиме или о бедняге Чарли Гордоне. В конце концов, выяснится, что Гарри обязательно окажется в самом эпицентре первого испытания, станет подопытным кроликом, чтобы Мерлин по показателям многочисленных датчиков высчитал, как именно действует оружие Валентайна.  
Эггси вспоминает лабораторные работы по химии и как много материалов, идущих потом в расход, приходилось доставать из огромных шкафов в конце кабинета. Гарри о каждом задании рассказывает так, что писанина Флеминга становится годной лишь для растопки каминов. Восточные страны, названия которых Эггси слышит впервые, автомобильные погони, перестрелки с лучшими снайперами Англии – как если бы у снайперов был отдельный журнал или хотя бы собственная рубрика. Гарри никогда не рассказывает о заданиях просто и буднично, но сейчас нарушает это правило.  
Разве нельзя поручить роль лабораторных крыс тем, у кого меньше опыта и кого (если уж приходится жертвовать людьми, то и выходить за привычные системы координат – тоже) легко можно заменить.  
Эггси, отдай Гарри приказ, пошел бы на задание вместе с ним, вместо него.  
В общем, спокойно размышляет Эггси, надо бы и мне побывать на настоящем задании.  
Он забывает, что его обучение еще не закончилось. И что у координатора операции – это, конечно же, Мерлин – план просчитан до мелочей, что новоиспеченных агентов на то и берут в организацию, чтобы они какое-то время не умирали.  
Гарри рассказывал, как однажды провалил задание, пытаясь спасти своего наставника.  
В собаку он выстрелить смог, человека убить – тоже. Наблюдать, как идет на заклание твой крестный отец – нет, здесь датчики предельного напряжения начинали мигать, и все готово было взлететь на воздух.  
На того агента Гарри, наверное, смотрел так же, как Эггси смотрит на Гарри сейчас. И от этого взгляда до веры в то, что со следующего задания Гарри Харт вернется живым, остается один шаг.

***

  
_All night I stretched my arms across him, rivers of blood, the dark woods, singing with all my skin and bone. Please keep him safe. Let him lay his head on my chest and we will be like sailors, swimming in the sound of it, dashed to pieces._

«Saying Your Names», Richard Siken

В столовой слишком много места; Гарри сидит во главе стола, Эггси рядом. На столе лежит несколько скомканных, промасленных пакетов, несколько коробочек из-под бургеров и картонок с картошкой фри.  
\- Вы приготовили ужин, и я не хотел быть должником, - говорит Эггси с набитым ртом.  
\- Благородное решение, - кивает Гарри.  
Гарри, в отличие от Эггси, перекладывает бургер на тарелку; ест, неторопливо орудуя ножом и вилкой. Эггси совершенно не понимает, как можно выглядеть настолько изящно с продукцией старины Макдональда на тарелке.  
Когда дело касается Гарри, Эггси не понимает очень и очень многого.  
\- Думал, за дверь выставите.  
\- Напротив, у меня как раз не было желания готовить.  
\- Только не говорите, что не любите, а тогда делали тот чертов пирог специально для меня. И что теперь я должен посвятить всего себя тренировкам, дабы вы не разочаровались во мне, - Эггси пытается сохранить должный пафос, но не выдерживает.  
\- Ты должен посвятить всего себя тренировкам, чтобы не разочароваться в себе, - продолжает он с улыбкой. – Тем более, лимонный пирог ты уже возместил, - его взгляд скользит по бумажным пакетам.  
\- Какое великодушие, - Эггси шутливо приподнимает кепку.  
Их разговор плавно перетекает с одного предмета на другой. Эггси доходит до обучения в морской пехоте, спохватывается, что говорит уже несколько часов, но Гарри слушает все так же внимательно.  
\- Вы и так знаете, да? Небось, много раз перечитывали мое досье.  
Как ни странно, эта мысль скорее развлекает Эггси.  
\- Приятнее слышать это от тебя, мой мальчик.  
Тон Гарри не изменяется, а Эггси с огромным трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не переспросить, с кем Гарри разговаривает на самом деле. Эггси никак не может привыкнуть, что с ним разговаривают на равных, что иногда его хвалят и совсем редко – он курсант, а не член организации – спрашивают о его мнении.  
\- Было бы неплохо и вас послушать.  
\- Смотря что ты хочешь узнать.  
\- Все.  
Эггси уверен, что Гарри даже о своем первом галстуке сможет рассказать захватывающе. Впрочем, не то чтобы Эггси хотел слушать именно о галстуке.  
\- Как вы попали в Кингсмен? Каким было ваше первое задание? Когда впервые… - он осекается.  
\- Полагаю, ты хотел спросить, когда я впервые убил человека?  
Эггси просто кивает. Сегодня он и так говорил слишком много.  
\- Мы, кажется, дошли до единственного сходства шпионов и полицейских: мы ненавидим этот вопрос. Хотя, пожалуй, нам повезло больше.  
\- Полагаю, у вас мало кто просит потрогать пистолет.  
Гарри ухмыляется.  
\- Лавры Джеймса Бонда, кажется, не светят никому из нас.  
Эггси нравится перебрасываться репликами, и еще больше он любит, когда Гарри отвечает на его шутки, одновременно оставаясь серьезным. Может, это тоже относится к способностям настоящего джентльмена – Эггси не знает.  
\- Так что… расскажешь про задание?  
\- Кандидатом меня сделал мой дядя…  
\- А, очередной аристократический клан.  
\- Да, - Гарри немного повышает голос, - очередной аристократический клан. Сделай милость, не перебивай, Гэри.  
\- Эггси.  
\- Мы пересекались только на семейных праздниках; если он задерживался, то фехтовали во дворе, и мне никогда не удавалось понять, откуда в нем столько силы. К тому моменту, когда я стал Кингсменом, он готовился разменять шестой десяток.  
\- Разменял?  
\- Запомни, Гэри: нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы оставаться собой. Но ты не перестанешь быть собой, запомнив несколько правил хорошего тона.  
\- Ты не перестанешь быть собой, запомнив, что меня зовут Эггси, - едва слышно ворчит он.  
Из оставшихся на столе салфеток Эггси успевает сложить два самолетика и одного журавлика, из оставшихся коробочек – Вавилонскую башню фаст-фуда.  
\- Разменял. Генри сменил его лет через шесть, кажется. Интересно, но про первое убийство мне рассказал именно он.  
\- Дядя Рокси?  
\- Да. Только пришел в Кингсмен, а уже успел показать себя с самой страшной из возможных сторон. Мы отправились тогда в Калифорнию, пытались понять, как им хватило наглости продолжить проект, который мы закрыли в 70-ые. Атомная электростанция, выстроенная так, чтобы спорить со всеми из известных мне правил безопасности. И они, похоже, решили, что десятилетия хватит, чтобы мы начисто забыли о смерти Луизы Рэй, одного из наших агентов.  
\- В Кингсмен уже были женщины? А вы… довольно прогрессивны, молодцы, - одобрительно кивает Эггси.  
\- Она не была рыцарем. Однако я всегда жалел об этом. Великолепное владение языками, отличные физические данные – я был бы рад видеть ее здесь.  
\- Она была красивой? – спрашивает Эггси неожиданно для себя.  
Гарри удивленно приподнимает брови, потом – словно сверяясь со всей имеющейся у него информацией и не находя противоречий – кивает.  
\- Да, она была очень красивой.  
Гарри рассказывает про свою первую погоню – «хорошо, что я так и не прочитал Йена Флемминга, иначе решил бы, что преследование по крыше поезда может оказаться хорошей идеей» – и первое ранение. Эггси нравится слушать, но рассказы Гарри – законченные истории, отточенные многократным повторением, связанные с судьбой страны, и даже не одной. Эггси хотелось бы личной истории, старых фотографий, давно забытых лиц, о которых предпочитают не вспоминать или вспоминают слишком часто, чтобы рассказывать посторонним.  
\- Расскажешь мне об отце?  
\- Я уже говорил, он пожертвовал жизнью ради нашего дела.  
\- Как вы познакомились?  
\- Случайно.  
\- Вы, блядь, совсем не понимаете, да? – раскрытыми ладонями Эггси ударяет по столу, падает один из пакетов. – Я годами пытался выяснить хоть что-то о его смерти. У меня были только старые фотографии, ничего больше, и каждый чертов мамин хахаль пытался убедить меня, что, наверное, мой отец просто сбежал с первой попавшейся шлюхой, а мама рассказала мне красивую историю.  
Потом, уже более спокойно, подобрав с пола мусор и скомкав его, Эггси добавляет:  
\- Звучит правдоподобнее, а?  
Гарри внимательно смотрит на Эггси, ожидая, когда иссякнет поток ругани.  
\- В качестве компаньона он выбрал скотч-терьера – говорил, их характер сильнее всего похож на кошачий. Он больше любил кошек, твой отец. Однажды мы несколько дней провели, смотря «Человека из А.Н.К.Л.».  
\- И в перерывах спасали мир?  
\- Тренировали внимательность, - коротко поясняет Гарри.  
\- Вы, ребята, становитесь похожими на людей, - ухмыляется Эггси.  
\- Но ты, полагаю, хотел узнать, как он умер?  
\- Про тренировки мне нравилось больше. В смысле, я, правда, хотел бы послушать про смерть. И что он был хорошим человеком, мой папа. Только ведь про мертвых всегда так говорят.  
\- Твой отец был хорошим человеком, но таким его сделала не только…последнее задание.  
Повисает пауза.  
\- Никогда не смотрел «А.Н.К.Л.», даже не знаю, что это за хрень.  
\- Пойдем.  
Гарри явно не относится к любителям техники. Телевизор в гостиной устарел – и хорошо, если только на одно десятилетие. Эггси готов поклясться, что используется он крайне редко, однако, коллекция фильмов у Гарри внушительная.  
Эггси вспоминает, как в детстве, когда его мать работала в видеопрокате, он часами бродил вдоль стеллажей. Если рядом оказывалось несколько кассет с одним словом в названии, он добавлял название следующего фильма, создавал целые предложения и пытался придумать цельный рассказ. На единственном в торговом зале экране владелец заведения включал черно-белые комедии.  
\- «Великий диктатор» – смешное кино, но мне больше нравится «Лавка ростовщика».  
На лице Гарри появляется теплая улыбка – похоже, он испытывает симпатию к людям, разбирающимся в кино, и Эггси называет еще несколько фильмов. В том числе и «Римские каникулы».  
Пока Гарри отыскивает эпизоды с «А.Н.К.Л.», Эггси убирает со стола. Из столовой он переходит на кухню, и та оказывается намного уютнее и – так странно – интимнее. Вместо набоковских – Гарри говорит о них именно так, и Эггси приходит в голову неуместная шутка про Лолиту, – бабочек, на стене висят несколько фотографий. На одной – современные рыцари со своими протеже, на других – мистер Пикл, крайне довольный жизнью и восседающий на коленях у Гарри, и Мерлин, не меньше собаки наслаждающийся обществом Гарри.  
Эггси заглядывает в мини-бар и, не глядя – все равно не разбирается, - выбирает бутылку виски.  
\- Позаимствовал, - комментирует он, вернувшись в гостиную, и разливая напиток по стаканам.  
Сейчас, когда они просто сидят рядом, время от времени делая несколько глотков виски или совершенно неуместных ремарок (и тем, и другим, впрочем, в основном занимается Эггси), оказывается почти невозможным установить правильную дистанцию. Эггси не знает и даже боится предположить, какой она должна быть. Особенно боится, когда замечает, что их плечи почти соприкасаются, что у Гарри расстегнут ворот рубашки и что иногда – слишком часто – его взгляд останавливается не на экране, а на Эггси.  
\- Тебе пора, не успеешь в особняк до отбоя, - говорит Гарри в середине третьего эпизода.  
Нельзя сказать, что Эггси забыл о комендантском часе. Скорее, он надеялся, что о нем забудет Гарри.  
\- Может?.. – Эггси, точно в детстве, в новогоднюю ночь, пытается выиграть время. – Может, мне можно переночевать у тебя? Завтрашнее расписание могу показать: все занятия после обеда.  
\- Дисциплина, _Эггси_.  
\- _Эггси_ , - Эггси торжественно повторяет собственное имя, словно подтверждение, что, по крайней мере, одну победу он сегодня одержал.  
\- Хочешь сказать, с моим отцом вы остановились на трех эпизодах?  
\- Хочешь сказать, я должен среагировать на простейшую провокацию и оставить тебя на ночь?  
\- Мне понадобится плед, у меня всегда мерзнут ноги, - в рукавах Эггси нет козырных карт, он просто хочет остаться.  
Указательным пальцем Гарри дотрагивается до оправы очков.  
\- Добрый вечер, Мерлин. Вы не против, если Анвин останется у меня? Молодой человек обещает, что это никоим образом не отразится на послеобеденной тренировке.  
\- Я помилован? – спрашивает Эггси, когда разговор заканчивается.  
\- Думаю, ты заметил, что Мерлин получает особое удовольствие, указывая на твои недочеты.  
\- Считает, вы слишком меня балуете?  
\- Боюсь, он прав.  
\- Рад, что он прав, - Эггси одним глотком допивает содержимое своего стакана.  
В конце четвертого эпизода голова Эггси оказывается у Гарри на плече. Он засыпает под болтовню телевизора, укутанный в безопасный жар чужого тела. Гарри снимает его кепку, аккуратно кладет на журнальный столик. Его рука опускается на голову Эггси, и тот вздрагивает, точно Гарри собирается ударить его. Но он проводит ладонью по волосам Эггси. И еще. И еще. И Эггси расслабляется, но вместе с напряжением исчезает и сон.  
Эггси закусывает губу. Он представляет, как Гарри чуть сильнее надавливает на его затылок, чтобы голова Эггси оказалась на уровне его ширинки. И как он, Эггси, прежде чем расстегнуть ее, оглаживает член Гарри сквозь несколько слоев ткани.  
Он утыкается в шею Гарри и опасается поднимать глаза; он боится собственных действий, еще больше – собственных мыслей. Он боится Гарри: с ним он чувствует себя незащищенным, но это чувство – особое. Этой незащищенностью, которой Эггси стесняется, он хочет поделиться с Гарри. И тогда он поднимает глаза.  
Гарри немного наклоняется, и его руки оказываются на плечах Эггси. Он тянет Эггси вверх, и тот собирается сесть рядом, но Гарри снова подталкивает его, и Эггси оказывается у него на коленях.  
\- Трахни меня, - просит Эггси.  
Эггси нравится, что пахнет от Гарри не только одеколоном, но и табаком – совсем немного. Он пахнет деревьями, так кажется Эггси. Гарри пахнет силой – как лес, в тишину которого вступаешь, темнота которого защищает.  
\- Трахни меня, Гарри, - повторяет Эггси.  
И эта темнота-тишина-сила обнимает Эггси, обхватывает его, и руки Гарри гладят его спину, и губы Гарри ложатся на его висок. Эггси подставляет Гарри свою шею, и Гарри начинает целовать ее, и он делает это слишком медленно, слишком основательно. Перед Гарри хочется встать на четвереньки, подставиться, оказаться в наиболее уязвимой, наиболее открытой позе. Или, думает Эггси, можно лечь на спину, согнуть в коленях ноги, приподнять бедра, и тогда Гарри придавит его своим весом.  
Это, должно быть, больно.  
Он хочет, чтобы было больно.  
В этом запахе нет угрозы. Гарри, Гарри, гарри, гарри, гарри гарри гарри гарригарригарри, - Эггси, кажется, начинает произносить его имя вслух, и ему становится стыдно. И еще хуже, когда он обращает на себя внимание Гарри: словно он не заслуживает его, но всё равно требует.  
У Гарри жаркий рот, и движения такие уверенные, что выносить его ласку, его осторожные, почти невесомые прикосновения к ключицам и скулам почти больно. Эггси хочется, чтобы Гарри выебал его в рот. Он хочет, чтобы тот кончил ему на лицо.  
Гарри снимает пиджак и осторожно – насколько это возможно – оставляет его на спинке дивана. Толстовка оказывается на полу, Эггси повторяет движения Гарри, как может. Гарри проводит руками по его позвоночнику, только Эггси кажется, что этот позвоночник под его пальцами ломается с хрустом.  
Эггси вскакивает, начинает снимать джинсы, и Гарри просто сидит на диване и смотрит, слегка расставив ноги. Очертания его члена ясно видны под тканью брюк. Эггси сглатывает.  
Он полностью обнажен. Он стоит перед Гарри, он подходит еще ближе, чтобы расстегнуть верхние пуговицы рубашки. Он рассматривает ключицы Гарри. Он рассматривает шрамы Гарри.  
Гарри говорит, что надо делать. Гарри говорит лечь на его колени, и Эггси послушно устраивается.  
Гарри продолжает гладить его, а Эггси кажется, что он заслуживает ударов, и он спрашивает, оглядываясь:  
\- Хочешь меня отшлепать?  
Ладонь Гарри опускается на его ягодицы, и Эггси выдыхает от неожиданности. Но и во второй раз, когда Гарри ударяет его, Эггси едва сдерживается. Он почти всхлипывает на третий раз; это даже не так больно, просто он хочет этого, тем более, потом прикосновения становятся мягче, и Гарри начинает растягивать его, и его пальцы двигаются внутри Эггси, и тот извивается у Гарри на коленях. Он опирается на собственные локти, зажимает рот, а Гарри ничего не говорит, и так даже лучше – Эггси этот голос ненавидит, он, блядь, Гарри ненавидит так сильно, как только можно ненавидеть человека, на пальцы которого насаживаешься. Гарри умеет обращаться с вещами, и с людьми он обходится, как с вещами – от Эггси ничего не останется, окажись одно из тренировочных заданий неудачным. От него уже сейчас ничего не останется, потому что Гарри переделывает его на свой вкус и _ох блядь, я хочу больше твоих чертовых пальцев, скотина…_  
\- Гарри…  
\- Да, мой мальчик.  
\- Пожалуйста, Гарри, пожалуйста.  
 _Мне так нравится повторять твое имя._  
Гарри обхватывает его член, и ему достаточно нескольких движений, чтобы Эггси кончил.  
Его брюки забрызганы спермой. Эггси тяжело дышит, лежа на его коленях.  
Гарри дает ему передохнуть, потом поднимается, а через некоторое время возвращается в халате.  
Эггси всегда казалось, что мужчины в халатах выглядят нелепо, и он смеется, а Гарри понятия не имеет, что именно смешит Эггси. Должна быть совершенно _идиотская_ причина.  
Он приносит полотенце и вытирает им живот Эггси, пока тот продолжает смеяться. И такой смех – Эггси очень боится этого – перерождается в опустошенность, в заброшенность. Возвращаться в казармы не хочется, и он пытается выторговать себе несколько минут, пока Гарри не произносит:  
\- Ты можешь остаться здесь.  
\- Я никогда не спал в одной кровати с теми, с кем трахался, - неожиданно говорит Эггси.  
\- Теперь мне надо признаться в том, чего я никогда не делал?  
\- Нет, можно без этого.  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я прикасался к тебе?  
\- Тогда не стоило и мне прикасаться к тебе, - парирует Эггси. - Позволь мне…  
\- Гэри…  
\- _Эггси._  
\- Эггси, я просто предположил, что ты можешь счесть это унизительным для себя.  
\- Кончи мне на лицо.  
\- Что?  
Эггси почти падает на пол, смотрит на Гарри, ожидая реакции.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне на лицо.  
Эггси развязывает его халат, бездействие Гарри подстегивает его. На Гарри нет белья; прежде чем губы Эггси смыкаются на головке, он несколько раз проводит пальцами по всей длине члена. Проступают, пульсируют вены. Эггси пытается взять его как можно глубже, у него не выходит, и в какой-то момент он просто не выдерживает, задыхается, выпускает его член изо рта. Гарри уже на пределе, и Эггси просто обхватывает его член ладонью, направляя на себя, и белые капли падают на его губы, скулы. Он зажмуривается.  
Я тебе доверяю, думает Эггси. Я тебе доверяю достаточно, чтобы позволить делать со мной, что тебе захочется.  
\- А чего ты хочешь?  
Гарри говорит:  
\- Чтобы ты перестал винить меня в смерти отца.  
\- Я не виню тебя.  
\- Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты знал, по чьей вине он умер.  
\- Я не могу отпустить тебе грехи, - говорит Эггси.  
\- Никто не может, - отзывается Гарри.  
\- Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил в меня?  
\- Я верю в тебя.  
Гарри опускается на коленях перед ним, вытирает его лицо, и Эггси стоит, не шелохнувшись, пока он рядом. И снова он чувствует, какая жаркая у него кожа, и что рядом страшно, рядом – самое пекло.  
\- Я стану Ланселотом, я тебя не подведу.  
Он обещал бы Гарри все, что мог. Только у Эггси ничего нет, только вера в Гарри. А если Гарри верит в него, то и Эггси поверит в себя.  
Он мог бы оградить меня от всех смертей, думает Эггси. Наверное, так было бы правильнее: проследить, чтобы никто не повторил его путь. Эггси рад, что Гарри не делает этого. Эггси рад, что этот вечер снимает последние предохранители, и Эггси может теперь убить. Гарри стоило бы приказать.  
\- Идем спать.  
И Эггси вспоминает, что он ушел из казарм, кажется, теперь уже вечность назад, а завтра новый учебный день, и Мерлин…  
\- Мерлин знает, что ты со мной.  
\- Ха, вот и у меня появились привилегии.  
Гарри треплет его по волосам.  
В спальне Гарри – она очень маленькая, напоминает библиотеку количеством книг – Эггси сворачивается на мягкой кровати и оглашает список своих недостатков:  
\- …не просыпаюсь раньше полудня, ворочаюсь, раньше разговаривал во сне – мама говорила, всякие бредни нес.  
\- Гэри, я успел привыкнуть к твоим бредням, - парирует Гарри.  
 _\- Эггси._  
\- Эггси.

***

  
_You go to work the next day pretending nothing happened.  
Your co-workers ask  
if everything’s okay and you tell them  
you’re just tired.  
And you’re trying to smile. And they’re trying to smile.  
_  
«Boot Theory», Richard Siken

\- …я разберусь со всем, когда вернусь.  
Первый выстрел раздастся лишь через несколько часов, но Эггси кажется, он уже слышит его.

***

**С этого момента финал истории будет зависеть от вас. Вы можете выбрать один из трех, и для вас он станет реальным. Но помните: настоящим является только один.**

**I. Финал, в котором Эггси становится настоящим секретным агентом**

  
_I swear, I end up feeling empty, like you’ve taken something out of me and I have to search my body for scars._  
«Wishbone», Richard Siken

Поражений и провалов в Кингсмен не забывают. Выдрессированные аристократическими семьями, частными школами, лучшими университетами и самым опасным собеседованием в мире агенты почти что обречены на победы.  
Только Эггси не прошел собеседование.  
И, конечно, сначала он кажется себе последним идиотом. Под поездом никто не погиб, не погибнет и от выстрела – в арсенале организации припрятаны трюки, каким позавидовал бы Дэвид Копперфильд.  
Эггси, впрочем, считает себя полным идиотом всегда, и никакой непосредственной связи с проваленным испытанием здесь нет. Проходит несколько недель после конца света – так он мысленно называет день «V», – и Эггси понимает, что Рокси больше не упоминает о пуделе.  
Почти каждый день они выезжают на задания, и Эггси оставляет свою собаку у матери. И он говорит себе, что Рокси могла бы поступить так же. И он убеждает себя, что никто из агентов ничего не скрывает. И он начинает верить, что вскоре окажется среди них.  
В конце концов, он завалил собеседование, у него нет кодового имени, и папки с секретными документами всегда оказываются на дальнем от него краю стола. Эггси, однако, достаточно умен: в «секретных документах» он узнает очередную бутафорию, средство для отвода глаз.  
Он начинает отличать подделки от подлинников, и, может, поэтому его и оставляют в Кингсмен. Только у Эггси нет никакой уверенности в том, что после вылета за очередным политиком, в голове которого не взорвался чип Валентайна, самого Эггси не проткнут дротиком с веществом, вызывающим потерю памяти.  
И в каждом новом задании координаты вероятного местонахождения очередной злой посредственности, которые легионом заступают на место злого гения, и в каждом… Потом Эггси открывает файл со своим новым заданием и понимает две вещи. Первая – вот он, его второй шанс, его блядское посвящение в рыцари. И вторая – в этот раз холостых патронов ему никто не предложит.

\- Мы действительно убивали собак.  
\- Что?! – Эггси потрясенно смотрит на Гарри.  
\- Знаешь, во Второй Мировой сражались люди, подчинявшиеся приказам. Кингсмен был создан после, создан людьми, хотевшими остановить эту войну, и я никогда не мог понять, зачем им люди, которые слепо следуют приказам.  
\- Ты выстрелил тогда.  
\- Да.  
Эггси ожидает, что Гарри скажет что-то еще. Гарри молчит.  
\- Я даже решил сначала, что меня проверяют: если убью собаку, провалю задание, потому что зачем убивать? Она ничего не сделала, это ничего не гарантирует: смогу убить на задании или нет. Расстанусь с тем, что дорого, или нет.  
\- И ты не нажал на курок.  
\- Да.  
\- А я решил, что должен исполнить приказ, и это докажет мою преданность. Вот и вся разница.  
Во дворе больницы почти никого нет – еще слишком рано, слишком зябко, и снежинки на зеленой еще траве не тают, смешиваются с инеем. Гарри запахивает халат, Эггси держит руки в карманах. Только они не мерзнут – он не хочет, чтобы Гарри видел, что его кулаки сжаты до побелевших пальцев.   
\- Как тебе спасение мира?  
\- Я трахнул скандинавскую принцессу.  
 _И убил кучу людей._  
Он не произносит этого, он просто не может произнести. Для Эггси это значит меньше, чем для Гарри.   
_Я убил кучу людей и остался жив.  
Я убил кучу людей, и небо не изменило свой цвет._  
\- Один из приятных бонусов работы, которым многие пользуются, - ухмыляется Гарри.  
Небо не меняет свой цвет и сейчас, но снег на его фоне кажется серым. Когда они еще были наверху, в палате, из-за ветра казалось, что он поднимается с земли и отправляется на небо.   
\- Я не уверен, что у меня получится.  
\- Ты не обязан подчиняться приказам в этот раз.  
\- Не смей сравнивать, - Эггси сжимает кулаки еще сильнее.  
В самой дальней аллее, за корпусом интенсивной терапии, они усаживаются в маленькой беседке. Больница находится в здании бывшего университета, и это так странно. Обычно ведь именно больницы переезжают первыми – в новые здания, стерильно чистые. По стенам плющ переползает на покатую крышу, и на нем уже не осталось листьев.   
\- Гэри, я знаю, у тебя есть приказ оставить меня в живых.  
Эггси поеживается. Оказывается, неверную информацию о состоянии дел получает в организации не только он, но и Гарри. Формально сэр Галахад еще числится в рядах современных рыцарей.  
\- _Эггси!_  
\- И ты не подчиняешься приказам.  
«Нет, - хочется сказать Эггси. – Не подчиняюсь». Эггси всегда испытывает стыд, когда приходится руководствоваться чужими приказами, он хочет принимать решения сам.   
С такими запросами ему, оказывается, не стоило становиться не только морским пехотинцем, но и секретным агентом. Какие профессии из тех, о которых так мечтают в детстве, еще остались?   
Эггси хватает Гарри за грудки. Он вцепился бы в Гарри еще крепче, встряхнул бы его, но руки Гарри опускаются на его запястья.  
\- Я потерял контроль.  
\- И сколько смертей на тебе было до этого? Что, блядь, решат эти семьдесят девять?  
\- Каждая из семидесяти девяти решит.   
\- Я не могу отпустить тебе грехи, - говорит Эггси, и его накрывает дежавю.   
\- А хочешь попробовать?  
Эггси кивает.  
\- Это мудаки, Гарри. В мире стало меньше мудаков, ты сделал этому миру подарок, а теперь стыдишься некрасивой обертки… - он осекается.   
Он, конечно, врет. Он виноват не меньше, и его тоже смущает, что люди могут падать, точно костяшки домино, один за одним. И Эггси просто ищет оправдания, ищет слова, которыми можно утешить и себя тоже.   
Только Гарри еще хуже, думает он.  
\- К этому никогда не привыкнешь, верно?   
\- Никогда, - соглашается Гарри.  
Снег продолжит свое падение вверх, и небо не изменит свой цвет, и ни одна птица не взлетит с дерева, когда раздастся выстрел.  
\- Спасибо тебе, _Эггси_.  
Вот он, второй шанс. Гарри Харта нужно устранить. Вот тебе координаты, вот тебе личный самолет, вот оружие на выбор.   
И Эггси, действительно, делает выбор. Когда он достает из сумки пистолет, его руки перестают дрожать и слезы больше не капают. Пистолет – потому что Гарри уже умирал так, ему не привыкать.   
_Может, он снова найдет способ воскреснуть._  
Гарри накрывает его рот своим, затем отстраняется, на несколько шагов отходит от беседки, расставляет руки. Широко улыбается.  
Раздается выстрел.

**II. Финал, в котором хорошо ловится рыбка-бананка**

  
_I woke up in the morning and I didn’t want anything, didn’t do anything,  
couldn’t do it anyway,  
just lay there listening to the blood rush through me and it never made  
any sense, anything.  
And I can’t eat, can’t sleep, can’t sit still or fix things and I wake up and I  
wake up and you’re still dead._

«Straw House, Straw Dogs», Richard Siken

Они живут в 507-ом номере, вдвоем, и Мерлин шутит, что их организация нашла отличный способ экономить на проведении операций. Эггси обещает найти достойное применение деньгам, предназначенным на второй номер. Может, он обзаведется личной помощницей – Валентайн кончил плохо, но был человеком практичным, и, может, стоит последовать его примеру…  
\- Ты помнишь, что очки предназначены для проведения операций, верно? Они не замена Скайпу.  
\- Хорошо, говори свой логин.  
\- _Галахад._  
\- В чем дело, _Мерлин_?  
Эггси в очках кажется серьезным, настолько серьезным, что можно делать ставки: Оксфорд или Кембридж, откуда он вышел. Или, может, Сент-Эндрюс?  
От письменного стола он перебирается на кровь, где стоит ноутбук. На экране остались несколько файлов с отчетами об операциях. Гарри заставляет писать их.  
Довольно жестоко – заставлять спасителя мира писать отчеты.  
\- Довольно жестоко заставлять спасителя мира писать отчеты. Ты получил все данные, Мерлин?  
\- Больше, чем хотел. Описание принцессы мог опустить.  
\- Твоя принцесса не в том замке, Марио, – шутит Эггси, откидываясь на подушки.  
\- После этой реплики кажется неправильным говорить о Гарри.  
\- Твое чувство юмора как всегда на высоте. Только «Декамерон» и никаких мемов?  
\- _Гэри._  
\- Да, _мам_.  
Эггси фыркает. Он не хочет делиться Гарри, не хочет рассказывать о Гарри. Словно оберегая информацию о нем, он оберегает самого Гарри. Тем не менее, Мерлин – друг, и он знает Гарри лучше, чем Эггси.  
Эггси надеется, что Мерлин знает Гарри хотя бы не лучше самого Гарри. Ему не хочется терять веру в бывшего рыцаря. Тем более, когда он верит, что только эта вера и поддерживает Гарри.  
Иногда Эггси кажется, что в Кентукки Гарри все-таки умер, и теперь его тень надевает его костюмы, треплет Эггси по волосам, и даже по ночам просыпается от кошмаров именно она, а не настоящий Гарри. И она, эта тень, соглашается называть его «Эггси».  
\- Мерлин, скажи, что ты не ошибся, когда позволил ему участвовать в заданиях.  
\- Гэри, наши агенты никогда раньше не воскресали из мертвых. Ты будешь его приемником, но работать вы будете вместе. Я думал…  
\- Да, я рад. Просто… ему нужен отдых, я не знаю, как он пережил церковь, я не знаю…  
Эггси бесит, что голос Мерлина остается спокойным, что у него всегда имеются козыри в запасе. А особенно – что этими козырями Мерлин не делится с ним.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть план.  
Мерлин молчит.  
\- Где он сейчас?  
\- Вышел к океану, - говорит Эггси.  
Там, наверное, спокойнее у океана. Он улыбается, вспоминая, как к Гарри вечно липнут дети. Он выглядит слишком самодостаточным, чтобы с ним заговаривали отдыхающие. А вот дети – да, им он рассказывает шпионские истории, и они смеются. Каждый задает вопрос, почему на пляж Гарри ходит с зонтиком.  
\- Жду у моря погоды, - обычно отвечает Гарри.  
Эггси хочет познакомить его с сестрой.  
Утром Гарри всегда уходит на море, а возвращается чуть позже двенадцати. В былые времена Эггси никогда не просыпался до двенадцати, но теперь он встает раньше. Его сон стал слишком нервным и хрупким, сквозь него слышатся звон стекла и выстрелы.  
Эггси сворачивается рядом с ноутбуком. Он засыпает.

Гарри возвращается чуть позже полудня, и Эггси все еще спит. Гарри смотрит на монитор ноутбука: рассказ об успешном выполненном задании, присланные Мерлином файлы, информация о рейсе, на котором они должны вернуться в штаб-квартиру. Он смотрит на Эггси: тот так и не почувствовал его присутствия.   
Наверное, уместна метафора с пустотой в костюме Гарри Харта. С призраком в его пиджаке и брюках. С призраком, носящим его запонки и укладывающим волосы его гелем для волос.   
Гарри Харта там, внутри этого костюма человека, давно уже нет.  
Он подходит к своему чемодану, из-под аккуратной стопки рубашек вынимает пистолет. Он достает обойму, смотрит на нее, потом вкладывает обратно. Он возводит курок.  
Потом опускается на край кровати, снова смотрит на Эггси, поднимает пистолет и пускает себе пулю в правый висок.

**III. Финал, в котором Эггси и Рокси покупают цветы**

_Here is the part where everyone was happy all the time and we were all  
forgiven,   
even though we didn’t deserve it._

«Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out», Richard Siken

Они стоят в опустевшей казарме.  
Рокси медленно шагает от одной кровати к другой.  
\- Вот и все.  
\- Все, - соглашается Эггси.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Как человек, который больше не хочет здесь находиться.  
\- Теперь только одноместные номера, - улыбается Рокси. – Я знаю, только в таких условиях и превращаются в солдат, и жаловаться, что из тебя сделали того, кем ты хотел быть, не стоит, но… Но скучать по хождению в туалет у всех на глазах я точно не собираюсь.  
\- Ты называешь себя солдатом?  
\- Тебе больше нравится «рыцарь»?  
\- Нет, просто, - Эггси пожимает плечами, он даже пытается отшутиться, – пусти мне пулю в лоб, если меня начнут называть хорошим солдатом.  
Рокси не понимает.  
\- А как же морская пехота? Уже успел побывать хорошим солдатом там?  
\- Да, а потом мама сказала, что боится потерять меня.  
\- И что?  
\- И я подумал, что из меня вышел отличный солдат, раз я забыл о ней. В смысле, не подумал с самого начала. А теперь…  
\- Это ведь он, да? Ты думаешь о Гарри сейчас.  
\- Хорошо, что Валентайн пристрелил его. Он столько лет жил, чувствуя вину за смерть моего отца, а потом эта церковь, - голос у Эггси почти срывается, становится чужим. – Нет, хорошо, что Гарри не пришлось жить с этим.  
Рокси кивает.  
\- Сходим на его могилу?  
И они покидают особняк, оказываются на улице, и небо оглушает их. Светлое.  
Ничего не меняется. Где-то стрекочет вертолет.  
\- Не знаю, какие цветы нести. Как думаешь, он вообще любил цветы?  
\- А ты какие любишь? – спрашивает Рокси.  
\- Гиацинты.  
\- Значит, зайдем за ними. Кладбища – это для живых.  
\- Жанровое клише, - говорит Эггси, и им обоим становится легче. – Такие банальности говоришь.  
\- Мне не хватает твоей кепки, ты в ней был похож на Холдена Колфилда, - говорит Рокси, и они отправляются покупать гиацинты. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Луиза Рей_ – героиня романа Дэвида Митчелла «Облачный атлас», части «Периоды полураспада. Первое расследование Луизы Рей». В 70-ые годы она открыла нарушения в системе бизопасности атомной электростанции, построенной в вымышленном городе Буэнос-Йербасе.  
>  _«Хорошо ловится рыбка-бананка»_ \- рассказ Джерома Сэлинджера, которому сюжетно и стилистически подражает второй финал.  
>  _«Человек из А.Н.К.Л.»_ \- американский сериал 60-ых годов, его герои – агенты организации А.Н.К.Л. Одного из агентов, кстати, играл Роберт Вон, долгое время считавшийся отцом Мэттью Вона.


End file.
